Numerous cable management systems exist today and are used in various equipment applications, such as telecommunications, data transmission, networking, video and the like. Conventional cable management systems include a patch panel and a cable support bar that is coupled to the patch panel for managing cables on a rear of the patch panel. The cable support bar is mounted to the patch panel, such as with fasteners. There is a need for an improved cable management system having a cable support bar.